


We’re classic together like egyptian gold

by Sexy2theMax



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Break Up, Smut, Sub Luke, fluffier than planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy2theMax/pseuds/Sexy2theMax
Summary: It’s been two months. Luke picks up on the third call.





	We’re classic together like egyptian gold

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

Luke answers on the third call. It’s three am in the morning and Ashton is drunk. He’s walking on some empty street, or wobbling—flailing is more like it. His phone is pressed against his ear and it’s ringing, ringing, his heart is pumping. 

 

There’s a bit of ruffling and then it’s the sound of the most beautiful voice in the world. “Hello?” It sounds like his baby was sleeping. He immediately punches himself mentally because—not his baby anymore.

 

“I—hey—Luke.” And he wishes there wouldn’t be a fucking exasperated sigh on the other end because it makes him feels so damn dumb.

 

There’s a slight pause and Ashton bets Luke is panicking and texting Michael right now who is either too busy sleeping or riding Calum’s dick.

 

“What do you want?” Luke settles with and it scares Ashton how fast he thinks _you_. Really, it isn’t a surprise though.

 

He decides to talk about why he had actually called Luke in the first place. It’s driving him crazy. “I had sex today.” He coughs out, leaning against a pole. The wind is blowing but it’s not cold and even if it was he wouldn’t feel it. There’s a slight pause at the other end again but then Luke’s scoffing.

 

“What the hell, Ashton? I’m hanging up!” Ashton can picture him, an angry blush painting his cheeks. Golden tresses framing his face. His heart slams in his chest.

 

“Don’t—don’t hang up.” He slurs, he can hear Luke take a deep breath.

 

“Ashton. You are drunk. Hang up and go home.” He’s probably rolling his eyes and squeezing his temples. Always did that when Ashton was annoying.

 

Ashton is totally swimming away in the memories of the night. How he was hellbent on getting wasted. How he walked into the club with Mitchy and Roy, in his silky shirt (Luke loved his silky shirts). Instantly he ordered them a round of Wet Pussy shots, ignoring their looks.

 

2 hours later his goal of getting wasted was completed, now it was only one more thing left. Fuck someone. It had been two months without Luke, he had to move on. 2 hours later and Ashton had a tall blonde girl wrapped around him.

 

“She was blonde.” He sighs happily into the phone. Ignoring Luke’s further protest of his name. “She was tall. Mile long legs, they wrapped around me.” Luke breathes out in disbelief but Ashton continues. “She tasted like peach, you know.”

 

“How dare you? You’re disgusting!” Luke is getting riled up and Ashton could bet everything he's looking prettier than ever right now. “I seriously can’t believe how you can stoop so low—“

 

“You taste like paradise.” He interrupts Luke. Which completely shuts him up and he knows that the blush he loves has returned to caress those cheeks again.

 

“I kissed down her neck, she loved it. She moaned in my ear, Luke. I found her softest spot and sucked til she went weak in her knees but she didn’t mewl. She didn’t grab my arms, she didn’t whine. She wasn't whining like you, Luke." 

 

He pauses and slows down, Luke's breathing does sound a bit heavier. 

 

"You know I go crazy when you whine for me, princess.” Luke is breathing heavily in his ear by the time he's finished talking, he is scared the blonde boy is going to scream at him or hang up.

 

“Ash—please—stop.” He sobs. Ashton smiles but it's guilty when the tone of his voice goes straight to his dick. Luke is affected by him.

 

“I took off her bra, baby. She had pretty tits.” Luke lets out a sound which sounds like a hissing cat and Ashton wants to laugh. ”Her nipples were red and big. She let me suck on them. She pulled my hair hard, princess. Not like you at all.” He can almost hear how Luke is holding his breath. “You could barely handle it, baby. So sensitive you are, so sensitive little nipples. Pink and rosy little buds, as soon as I rub them you start squirming. You’re begging for it, angel. So fucking gorgeous.” Suddenly Luke whimpers.

 

“Baby, baby. Are you touching yourself? Are you touching your nipples?” He asks breathlessly, the picture quickly painting itself in front of him. _Fuck._

 

Luke only whines and it’s so fucking beautiful. And it’s sickening how just his angel whining has him harder than he has been all night.

 

“Tell me, princess. Are you touching yourself?” He wants to know if Luke is lying spread out on the bed, whimpering, rubbing his nipples with his long wet fingers.

 

“Yes, daddy!” He finally sobs out and Ashton almost drops his phone. _Now_ he’s harder than he’s been in two months. He can’t help it but groan out a loud _fuck_ and he knows Luke is annoyed with himself for “losing”.

 

“You’re such a good princess for daddy. Are you imagining my fingers baby? Can you feel my fingers rubbing you? Do remember my mouth? My lips? Sucking your perfect little nipple into my mouth, have you completely desperate for me? The only thing you can do is grab daddy tighter, you don’t even trust yourself right now.” Luke’s moaning deliciously in his ear and he wants nothing more than to run to what used to be their home.

 

“Please, daddy.” Luke’s sobbing and Ashton knows what he wants, he wants more.

“I pulled down her skirt, she was wearing purple lace panties. She looked nothing compared to you, princess.” Which may be rude but it is the truth of Ashton’s life, no one compares to Luke anymore. Luke sounds like someone has knocked the breath out of him.

 

“I was looking at her but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Do you remember those pink ones I bought you, baby? Fuck, you teased me all day in those. What did daddy do to you then?” Luke only whimpers in response.

 

“What did daddy do to you?” He asked, dominance seeping in. He knows Luke has no control when he uses that tone.

“You fucked me so hard, daddy.” Luke’s voice is pure sin. Ashton is going to die if he can’t have him.

 

“I fucked her hard too, baby. Fucked her against the wall. How does that make you feel?” He whispers out, voice growing serious.

It goes quiet before Luke answers. “Nothing.” With a sneer. It makes Ashton smile.

 

“You loved it up against the wall, baby, didn’t you? Fucking loved being slammed in and having nowhere to go. Just me pressed against you, naked, our bodies so close together. You loved to wrap your legs around me as I opened you up, princess.” Luke is breathlessly whining again, it’s so simple for Ashton. But both of them know it’s just as easy, if not easier, for Luke to get Ashton in his hands.

 

“You’re so tight for me, princess. Always, so heavenly tight. Feels so good to be inside you. Are you fingering yourself, baby? Can you do that for daddy, angel?”

And god forbid the image of Luke fingering himself is completely sinful and Ashton wants to tear everyone apart who has seen it.

 

“Yes! Yes daddy!” He says breathlessly and there’s some shuffling around, he hears a lid open. He hears some liquid squirting and he knows Luke is pouring lube on his fingers. He groans. Finally he finds his car, and it's hell unlocking it with the hottest princess on the planet moaning in his ear and trying to balance his phone between his cheek and shoulder. Mind you, he's still a bit drunk. When he does get the door opened he almost throws himself in the front seat impatiently. He knows he's in no condition to drive. He's only going to get off. Then dream of Luke. Then get on with his meaningless, boring, and grey life. 

 

“Are you ready for daddy, baby?” He’s unzipping his pants, impressed with himself for how long he’s been able to ignore his hard on. He groans when he finally gets to touch his poor cock. Luke's mewling in his ear. 

 

“I’m ready, daddy.” Jesus, he can give anything to just get a fucking glimpse of Luke right now.

“Alright you can put the first fingers in, princess.” The sharp intake of breath Luke takes almost tears his lungs apart.

 

 “Fuck, daddy.” He whines and Ashton grips the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles go white.

 

“You remember what you liked more than up against the wall baby?” He loves the wet sounds of Luke’s fingers moving in and out of his hole.

 

“No daddy—tell me!” He says breathlessly, voice sounding completely destroyed. Hell, Ashton is the one who is destroyed.

 

“You loved doing it standing up with only me carrying you.” Luke cries out loudly at that, making him smirk. He knows Luke is picturing it as well, it drives him crazy. “You loved it, huh princess? The feeling of being so completely small, at my mercy, no where to go but to be impaled on my cock. Fuck baby, you loved how much noise we made, skin slapping together hard. Everyone could hear you screaming for daddy’s cock.” Luke’s completely ruined and Ashton’s not better himself, they’re both on the verge of tears and orgasm.

 

“I’m gonna come daddy, I—“ Luke is a moaning and crying mess and Ashon can literally sacrifice anything to be by his side right now. "Can I come, daddy, please? Please!" He's never heard anyone sound so hot and he's afraid his cock is going to explode. 

 

“Fuck baby, come for me. Come on, baby, come for daddy." He says. He's closing his eyes because he wants to see it in front of him clearly, how Luke comes. How he bites his bottom lip, how his toes curl and his long legs shake and how his lips part when he moans.

 

"Come with me, daddy. Please, come with your princess!" Luke begs and Ashton sees stars. _My princess._

 

They come together. Ashton groans _princess_ , nearly slamming his head back against the head rest and Luke screams _daddy_ loud enough to wake everyone in the building.

 

It's quiet for a while, they're both breathing heavily. Ashton can't really believe what's happened. He hadn't expected this. Luke breaks the silence.

 

"Did she make you come this hard?" It sounds so innocent yet so jealous and Ashton is so fucking in love it's not even funny. He opens his eyes, lovesick smile on his face and at first he's so ready to tell Luke that just the sound of his breathing made him harder than the girl had or practically all of the time with the girl he was dreaming about him anyways and that's disgusting, he's disgusting but he's also madly in love. So he decides to tease Luke.

 

 

“I made her come hard, princess. She came so hard, I had to carry her to the cab. She gave me her number.” Luke is silent, painfully so and Ashton is smirking. He just wants to hear more of Luke's jealousy. Luke used to be very jealous, both of them were. Ashton was possessive, very hands on, would never let anyone touch Luke. But Luke... Luke hated when people even looked at his man. He got clingy, super touchy and wasn't afraid to get a little slutty to get others to back off from his man. Ashton loved it. 

 

“What color were her eyes?” Luke asks suddenly. The question surprises Ashton, truthfully he doesn't fucking know.

 

”Blue. They were blue.” he says, it's the safest bet specially because Luke's eyes are blue as well. _No one's eyes compares to you, angel. He thinks._ Luke scoffs and Ashton just wants to know what he's thinking. Instead he just waits. 

 

 “Did you call her baby?” Ashton thinks about it. He thinks about how he closed his eyes when rubbing her nipples and imagined the skin beneath was soft and pink. 

 

“Yes.” He answers. Luke hums but it sounds strained. He wants to see him so badly right now, is he playing with his fingernails? That means he's sad or worried. Or is he picking loose strands from the sheets? Then he's annoyed and angry.

 

“Did you call her angel?” He thinks about her blonde hair, when he had his hands in it. It felt soft. Soft like Luke’s. But it wasn’t curly. If only I could shut my eyes for a second he had thought and he had done that. He’d imagined curls, red full lips. And big blue eyes. And he'd said it. _Fuck, angel._

 

“Yes.” Running a hand through his hair, he feels how nerves are jumping. He doesn't know why he's feeling nervous-

 

“Did you call her princess?” He did. When she slid out of her skirt and he saw her panties. He thought of Luke in the pink panties he had bought, how he had laid down on black silk sheets looking like his wettest dream. He’d bitten his lip seductively, spread his legs slowly and Ashton had been ruined.

 

“Yes.” This time Ashton hears Luke's dry chuckle. It's one that doesn't leave his gorgeous eyes twinkling. 

 

“Then call her tomorrow. And do not call me again. This shit that happened tonight can’t happen again Ashton! We are over. These drunk calls can’t happen. I’m not your—princess.” Anger bubbles up in Ashton. He can't let him go. He can't. 

 

“You are my fucking princess and only my princess, I swear if someone so tries to look at you I will rip their eyes out.” He growls out and ignores Luke’s furious protest of _“Ashton!”_

 

“Don’t you fucking get it? I called you tonight because even though I had sex with someone today I kept thinking about _you_! She was gorgeous but it felt like I wasn’t even on the same planet as her because all I was thinking was how you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on and how every sound she made was different from yours, every breath she took was different. I kept imagining you and I've been doing it these two months I haven't looked at anyone else because I don't want to anymore. I had sex with someone and it couldn’t be perfect because my definition of perfect is you. I can’t stop thinking about you. I fucking can't.”

 

“Ash...” Luke breathes into the phone, Ashton kisses it slightly, whispering _baby_.

“Ask me if I called her Luke.” He says and for the hundredth time the line goes quiet on the other side.

 

“Wh—what?” Ashton needs him to know that he's fucking serious that he's fucking going mad. That he's fucking madly in love.

“Ask me if I called her Luke.”

 

“Did—d-id you call her Luke?” Luke's stammering because maybe he's too by now understanding, _finally,_ what Ashton has been trying to get into his thick head.

 

He thinks to when she came, moaning loudly. The only thing he’d been seeing was his blonde angel with his head thrown back. “Can I come on your ass?” He’d asked her, not really caring if she was gonna freak out. She just smiled and turned around on shaky legs. Her ass was nice. Tanned and smooth. Luke’s was bigger and jigglier, paler. Softer. He wanted to groan, lost in thoughts. He didn’t even know when he came and when he shouted Luke.

 

“Yes.”

 “What did she say?” Luke asks.

 

“I don’t care Luke! Can we talk about how I’m eating pineapple pizza everyday just because you love it? I have vanilla scented candles everywhere in the house, I use your shampoo and body wash, I watch all of your stupid reality tv shows even though they are horrible. I have started fucking painting you everywhere. I—I love you. I’m still in love with you. I'm fucking madly in love with you, and it’s not going to stop, Luke. I'm probably going to be in love with you for the rest of my life. So, take me back, baby." he breathes out, it's like a weight of a mountain has been lifted off him but at the same time he's so scared.

 

It’s quiet and he’s afraid Luke has hung up on him. Then he hears shuffling and ruffling. And suddenly there’s sniffling and sobbing.

 

“I love you too! Come home. Just come home. Love you so much. Want you to hold me. I cant sleep without you, i want to sleep in your arms. Please Ash. Come home to me, Ash.” Luke's crying and it's about all of Luke's self control that he just threw out the window and Ashton can't believe his luck. He's never gotten out of his car so fast. He starts running, he's never ran faster in his life. Luke is just crying and it's one of the things he does when he gets too emotional, Ashton has never loved him more. 

 

“Baby, I’m home soon I swear!” Even though it’s nearly four am and no cars in sight Ashton has never been more fucking careful in traffic. He’s stopping on red lights, waiting patiently, listening to Luke who’s sobbing in his ear. There’s no way he’s dying in an accident or something before he gets to Luke, he’ll sue God.

 

“Did you really miss me that much?” He asks with a smirk, but his heart is hopeful and pounding at how Luke can’t seem to stop crying. 

 

“Shut up!” He says, sniffling and Ashton pictures him once again as an angry kitten, his heart yearns.

 

“Yes. I did." He says after a while. "Now hurry.” Luke says shyly and Ashton melts into the ground. He doesn’t know how far he’s ran but it feels like miles. 

 

“I can see our coffee shop, baby.” He says, it’s the one closest to their shared apartment, where Ashton always got Luke his chocoLatte with strawberries.

 

Ashton doesn’t understand how he’s managed to run all the way without passing out but he’s still running thinking about when he’s going to knock on their door. What if Luke changes his mind? He’s quietened down on the phone but he’s still breathing heavily.

 

He stops when he can see his home. His throat is tight, and his eyes are burning.

 

“Ashton?” Luke asks, it’s almost a whisper. As if he knows that Ashton is standing just eight floors down.

 

 It’s quiet a while until suddenly the door opens. Ashton is broken out of his haze, to see Luke standing in the there. He wants to fall to his knees. How he managed to even breathe two months without looking at Luke seems impossible because the boy is simply the most perfect thing he’s ever seen. The golden curls are long, framing his pale beautiful face and his big ocean blue eyes are red rimmed. The pixie nose is slightly red too but his lips are the reddest, full and luscious. Ashton can’t function. He’s wearing a white silk robe, that’s hugging his figure beautifully and Ashton realizes he hasn’t really looked at another person in two months. God, how can someone be so pretty? he wonders. Luke’s looking just as awe-struck to see him and they stare at each other for about four seconds before Ashton realizes that Luke is running. Running towards him. He’s not wearing any shoes, and his legs are bare too. He looks like an angel. Ashton is frozen until he’s hit with pure softness that is Luke.

 

He’s finally breathing again. Luke has started to cry again, arms wrapped around his neck and face in his chest.

 

“Oh god, baby. I’ve missed you so much.” He kisses into vanilla scented curls. Luke only sobs harder and squeezes him tighter. Ashton feels whole again, holding his baby in his arms.

 

Removing his arms from Luke’s slim waist, he brings them to lift Luke's head off his chest, he needs to see that face. His eye lashes are wet with tears, cheeks too. “You’re even more beautiful than I remember, how is that even possible?” He whispers it and Luke smiles shyly.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here..” Luke touches his cheeks with his hands, touches their foreheads together. Finally breathing each other in, it's paradise. Two months of utter hell are as if forgotten.

 

“Can I stay? Will you let me stay?” He whispers, eyes not daring to leave Luke’s face anymore.

 

“Forever. I don’t care about anything, I don’t care about the fights or the anything. You’re staying with me. I’m not letting you go.” Luke's determined and this time it's Ashton’s turn to tear up.

 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, eyes flickering down to the most irresistible lips.

 

 

Instead of a response, Luke closes the distance between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fluffy pig so this ended up really fluffier than intended, i was supposed to end it with the phone call but i was imagining it in my head them running towards each other, violins playing...i have no love life okay
> 
> any mistakes are my own! feel free to say anything to me, tnx for reading <3


End file.
